CSI Meets NCIS
by PresidentZajac
Summary: Pre Director Vance. Gibbs and the team team up with Grissom's team to find the killer of Gibb's daughter's finacee.
1. Secrets revealed

A quiet Suburban street, just like any other on Nellis Air Force Base. A black Mustang pulls up and a red haired woman gets out with a package. She rings the door bell of Number 93 but get's no answer.

"Andy?" She calls out.

No response.

She fishes the spare key out of the plant pot and opens the door. Several minutes later several birds fly out of the palm tree as a scream rings through the street. The woman runs out of the house covered in blood.

"Help! Somebody Help!"

.

.

.

.

All is quiet for once at the NCIS office. Tony is talking to Ziva about some movie he saw over the weekend and McGee is talking to Abby about the new computer he got.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted as he walks in with director Sheppard.

"Yeah, Boss!" Tony said, sitting up.

"Feet off the desk." Gibbs said. "We have a new case."

"Where?"

"Nellis Air Force Base."

"Isn't that in Las Vegas?" Abby asked.

"It most certainly is, Abbs." Sheppard said. "A petty officer was killed on base, in his house."

"And why are we going?" Ziva asked.

"The Local CSI team needs your help." Sheppard said. "The local NCIS team is working on a bigger case involving a general and it indirectly involves us."

"Why is that?" DiNozzo asked.

"His Fiancee found him dead in his bed, covered in blood." Gibbs said. "Non-Military." He stuck and SD card into the plasma screen and brought up a picture of a young woman in her late 20's.

"Hot…" DiNozzo smiled.

Gibbs walked over and smacked him in the back of the head.

"What? You actually come to me now?" DiNozzo asked.

"Her name is Emily Gibbs." Gibbs said.

He heard Abby gasp behind him. "Daughter of the Director and myself." Gibbs said. "I want to know why she was there and who killed her Fiancee."

"I thought all your children were dead." Abby said.

"Jenny raised this one." Gibbs said, handing out plane tickets, including one to Abby.

"I'm going?"

"I wouldn't trust the forensics to anyone else." Gibbs smiled.

"Ah, Vegas, Gambling, drinks, women…" DiNozzo said mindfully.

"There will be none of that until my future son in law's killer is found, Agent DiNozzo." Sheppard said.

"Yes, Ma'am."


	2. Old friends

Emily Gibbs paced the interrogation room at the Las Vegas Crime Lab in a tank top and shorts she had had in her car since her favorite shirt and jeans had been taken as evidence cause they were covered in Andy's blood.

She turned when the door opened and the red-headed woman that had comforted her earlier came in.

"Hey." The lady smiled softly. "My name is Katherine Willows."

"Emily Gibbs…" Emily whispered.

"I know… Agent Gibbs is on his way here." Willows said.

Emily turned away at the sound of her father's name.

"Did you and your father have some sort of fight recently?" Willows asked.

Emily nodded. "I called him yesterday and told him that Andy and I pushed the wedding up to this Sunday because Andy was supposed to get deployed next week. He got mad because I didn't think that he could get here in time so I asked a friend of mine in Reno to give me away."

"Was your father mad enough to kill Andy?" Willows asked.

Emily let out a laugh. "Jethro Gibbs couldn't hurt a fly, Ms. Willows." Emily said. "He may have been a big bad marine back in the day but not anymore. Old age and a desk job does that to you after a while."

"And your friend? Is he in town yet?"

"He arrived last night," Emily said. "You don't think that Sam did this, do you?"

"Would he have reason to kill Andy?"

Emily sighed. "He's had a crush on me since our first year at UNLV. He was in Reno visiting family before I called him." She said. "He sounded a little ticked off that Andy had asked him without his permission."

"Do you know where Sam is?"

"He should be back on the University in the dorms."

.

.

.

.

Supervisor Gil Grissom sat at his desk reviewing the evidence that was collected when he heard a knock on his door.

"Agent Gibbs, I presume?" Grissom asked softly.

"How'd you know?" Gibbs smirked from the door.

"You still wear the same type of cheap cologne as you did last college reunion." Grissom said. "Please come in and sit down."

"I'd rather see my daughter first, Gil." Gibbs said, his eyes meeting Grissom's.

"She's in the interrogation room. I figured Jenny would send you." Grissom smiled.

"You're taking good care of her, right?" Gibbs asked.

"She is my god daughter." Grissom said before getting out of his chair and leaving the room. "Where is your team?"

"Ziva, DiNozzo, and McGee are at the crime scean, Abby is supposed to be working with your forensics department."

"That would be Hodges." Grissom said. "The preverbal thorn in my side."

"That Bad?"

"He believes that he is always right." Grissom said. "I hope your Abby can handle him."

"She's handled worse, she might scare him even." Gibbs laughed.

Grissom stopped at the interrogation room door as Katherine came out.

"We have a Samual Clemmens at UNLV who wasn't too happy about the upcoming wedding." Katherine said. "Ms. Gibbs says that she asked Clemmens to give her away when she didn't think Agent Gibbs could make it."

Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Katherine Willows, Jethro Gibbs, Jethro, Katherine."

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you with grey hair." Katherine laughed. "I have seen the pictures in Grissom's office."


	3. Tears and Fear

CSI Meets NCIS Chapter 3

"Daddy!" Emily called as she ran into her father's arms. "Oh Daddy…"

"Hey Pumpkin." Gibbs smiled gently. "You alright?"

"As alright as I can be…" Emily whispered. "Considering…"

"We'll find who did this, Em… I promise." Gibbs whispered.

"Dad, Sam wouldn't have done this to Andy…" Emily whispered. "Sure he was mad that Andy didn't ask him to date me but… I don't think he is capable of murder."

"We're going to talk to him all the same, Em." Gibbs said before his phone rang. He picked it up, looked at the caller ID and frowned. "What is it, DiNozzo?" He asked as he answered it.

"Yeah Boss, there is a message on the vic's phone from an angry woman." Tony said.

"Let me hear it."

"_Andrew, it's Rachel. Answer this damned phone right now! I know you are with that whore Emily that you left me for! I know where your wedding is Sunday and I swear as soon as you get out of that church I am going to kill you for just leaving me like that! How could you do that to me and our kids! You're a dead man, you hear me!" _Gibbs frowned. "Em, was Andy married before?"

"They divorced a year ago…" Emily whispered. "They had twin boys with Autism and he couldn't handle her drama."

"Did you have an affair with him?" Grissom asked.

"We were just friends till he divorced her and confessed his love for me… " Emily whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Was there a message on his machine when you got there?" Willows asked.

Emily shook her head as she fought off tears. "I didn't notice… All I saw was his body with that knife in his chest… I ran to him for the remote possibility that he was alive then I ran out into the street for help…" She cried. "Dad, why does this have to happen to me?" Emily whispered.

"I don't know, hun, but I will find out." Gibbs whispered before hugging her and leaving the room.


End file.
